The spinal cord is a component of the central nervous system located within the spine structure that is formed by the vertebrae. The structure of the spinal cord includes white matter containing myelinated nerve cells and gray matter containing nerve cell bodies and unmyelinated nerve cells.
The spine, which has to adapt to a wide variety of movements due to the nature of the human body, may catch various diseases from these movements due to bacterial and/or virus-borne pathogens. A part of these diseases can be healed by drug therapy; however a part thereof requires surgical operation. Operation of this structure, which starts from the brain and extends to the coccyx and accommodates the nerves therein, should be performed very meticulously; otherwise, since regeneration of damaged nerves is not possible, permanent disabilities may occur. Performing the operation precisely depends on the competence and carefulness of the doctor and the adequacy and quality of the equipments s/he uses. In the spine surgeries, it is important that the patient is positioned so as to allow the doctor to easily reach the part that s/he will operate.
In the state of the, there are surgery tables Which enable to keep the patient in the suitable position; however these tables are not useful because they are heavy difficult to be adjusted according to the patients body and expensive because carbon fiber is used for them to be radio-opaque.
United States Patent document no U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,106, an application known in the state of the art, discloses a type of spinal surgery table.
United States Patent document no U.S. Pat. No. 6,154,901, an application known in the state of the art, discloses a spinal surgery table.
United States Patent document no U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,716, an application known in the state of the art, discloses a surgery table with a spinal positioning frame mounted thereon.
International patent document no. WO0044329, an application known in the state of the art, discloses a surgery table designed for operating a patient in prone position and for using in spinal surgical operations.
European Patent document no. EP0389188, an application known in the state of the art discloses an adjustable patient support which is particularly useful in spinal surgery.